The objective of the proposed project is the investigation of cerebrovascular disease and strokes using the classical method of clinico-radiologic-pathologic correlation. In the next period carotid endarterectomy specimens will be studied pathologically and the findings correlated with the clinical manifestations - asymptomatic, transient ischemic attacks, embolism, etc. and with the angiographic appearance - degree of stenosis, ulceration, recurrence of atheroma, etc.